The Chocolate Box Girls: Marshmallow Skye
Skye and Summer Tanberry are identical twins, and Skye loves her sister Summer more than anyone else in the world. They do everything together, but lately Skye's been feeling like second-best - it's the story of her life. And when her friend Alfie confesses he's fallen not for her, but for Summer, it hurts. Skye wants to be her own person, but with an effortlessly cool twin, how can she? Will Skye ever step out of Summer's shadow and find her own chance to shine? This is the second book in the Chocolate Box Girls series, precedes Summer's Dream and succeeds Cherry Crush. Plot Now that her stepsister and stepfather, Cherry and Paddy, have moved in, things just won't go right for Skye Tanberry. Her oldest sister Honey won't behave, her best friend Millie has been acting weird and her older twin Summer seems to be taking over Skye's life and Skye seems to become a shadow of Summer. But when a trunk is found in the attic on Halloween, the mismatched family discover that it contains the possessions of an ancestor named Clara Travers who lived 100 years ago. She had drowned herself when her true love had been banished from Tanglewood and was told to never come back. Skye was given the trunk when everyone else refused it. She became very intrigued with the story of Clara and her love, and as time wore on, she became utterly sure there had to be a better ending. Paddy and Skye's mother started up a Business they had been planning since Paddy and Cherry moved in. They named it The Chocolate Box. This meant a lot of the Tanberry children were busy helping out with the B&B their mother also ran. Throughout the book, The Chocolate Box became very popular, which left Paddy and Mrs Tanberry very happy. A big argument broke out between Honey and her mother, so Skye, who normally kept quiet, yelled at Honey. After that, Honey appeared less and less. Summer told Skye she should've stayed out of it. Skye was hurt by this and left Summer alone for a few days. That split them apart even more. When Skye accidentally fell asleep in Clara's clothes, she dreamt of Clara's life, dancing around a fire with a gypsy boy, named Finch, she'd never met. Soon she became lost in Clara's story. Problems were coming up everywhere she looked, and she soon felt like her dreams were better than real life. Meanwhile, her best friend Millie has decided to be best friends with Summer over Skye. She talks about boys all the time, and daydreams about kissing one. The class clown Alfie gets Skye to help him be irresistible to women, and over time, she discovers he is in love with Summer. Skye felt more alone than ever after that. At Christmas, Summer asks for a party - an idea Skye loathes. But she kept quiet about it, placing all of her emotion in her dreams, which were becoming more and more vivid. Summer confessed to Skye she had a dream where Skye ran into the ocean in Clara's clothes and drowned herself like in Clara's story. When Skye wore Clara's clothes to their birthday party, Summer got annoyed with her. Halfway through the party, Skye sees Finch, the boy of her dreams, at the end of the hall. She follows him only to find out it was her imagination. Exhausted, she curled up in the snow, feeling like she was drowning. Summer found her and Skye was taken to the hospital. She discovered Clara had run away with Finch and led a happy life. At the end, Skye goes for a walk, and discovers the boy of her dreams. Finch... Jamie Finch... Category:The Chocolate Box Girls Books